


Как змей пожирает себя за хвост

by frozenDream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Human Sacrifice, Humanstuck, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Reincarnation, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenDream/pseuds/frozenDream
Summary: Дирк Страйдер мертв... Или нет?





	Как змей пожирает себя за хвост

1.  
  
ЭБ: так что я смогу использовать эти деньги, когда оформлю бумаги, и удержать магазин на плаву. господи, храни вриску и ее связи  
ЭБ: вернее, ее вкус в партнерах  
ЭБ: ты знаешь, они с терези, ну, которая мой юрист, женаты  
ЭБ: замужем?  
ЭБ: нет, не то  
ЭБ: чувак, помоги мне!  
ВД: чувак помоги *мне*  
ВД: у тебя там под боком целая лесбийская коммуна эгдерп и что ты делаешь  
ВД: ты знаешь что ты делаешь чел  
ВД: ты теряешь время  
ЭБ: хаха дэйв  
ЭБ: ха блядь ха  
ЭБ: ты знаешь, что я хотел сказать, дэйв  
ЭБ: ты не появляешься онлайн неделями  
ЭБ: после  
ЭБ: того что случилось с твоим братом  
ЭБ: каждый гребанный раз, когда я открываю чат, я надеюсь, что увижу, что ты онлайн  
ЭБ: и каждый гребанный раз тебя нет  
ЭБ: а у меня даже нет твоего телефонного номера! не то что адреса после того, как ты переехал! и ты отказываешься мне его дать!  
ЭБ: а вдруг что-нибудь с тобой случилось? я даже не знаю, как ты справляешься со всем этим дерьмом  
ЭБ: я волнуюсь дэйв  
ЭБ: дэйв?

  
  


2.  
  


\- Знаешь, мне не нравились его рисунки, - рассказывает Дэйв тихим голосом. - Они были отвратительны. И я не только про бедноту исполнения и отсутствие таланта к творчеству... Я имею в виду... Все эти раскуроченные тела, во всех позах Камасутры, кишки, гримасы, пот и сперма... Зло и похоть. Тянуло блевать от одного взгляда. Иногда я предлагал ему запатентовать их в качестве слабительного, а потом получал под зад его дешевыми катанами за неуважение к старшим. Как-то спросил, зачем он их рисует. Он ответил. Сказал, что голос в голове говорит ему, что рисовать. Я подумал, что это прикол такой, что он несерьезно, но недавно перебирал вещи в квартире и наткнулся на черновики с надписями на полях. Змей, так он его называл. Я посерфил в Интернете, есть такая штука, называется уроборос, змей, бесконечно пожирающий свой хвост. Символ бесконечности, перерождения, начало есть конец, конец есть начало. Победа над временем. Неизбежностью.  
Дэйв останавливается, облизывает сухие губы, проглатывая одно, самое важное слово, продолжающее синонимический ряд. На его тарелке остывает жареный лосось, розовая плоть с выступившими на поверхности каплями жира.  
\- Он рисовал его. Он рисовал этого змея.  
Слова льются потоком, легко складываются в предложения, как и всегда: Дэйв любит звук собственного голоса и в состоянии признаться себе в этом. Джейд вздыхает, будто знала, что он собирался сказать до того, как он это произнес. Может, и знала, потому что Дэйв достаточно честен и для того, чтобы признать, что, может быть, он уже что-то говорил на этому тему.  
Вполне возможно, не один раз.  
Или не один десяток раз.  
\- Дэйв...  
Джейд касается его руки, подбирает в уме слова — не совсем глупые, не совсем обычные, способные убедить и успокоить одновременно, не выдавая собственного раздражения и скуки. Она не верит ему... и вряд ли поверит когда-нибудь.  
Ее ладонь на его узкая и теплая. Скоро он ее потеряет.

  
  


3.  
  
ЭБ: вы расстались  
ЭБ: она не сказала мне почему  
ЭБ: нет смысла спрашивать у тебя, так?  
ЭБ: дэйв?  
ВД: ты знаешь ответ

  
  


4.  
  


Дымок поднимается от чашки с кофе, небольшой коричневый подтек у края портит ее безукоризненную белизну. Дэйв смотрит, как подтек удлиняется и мысленно делает ставки, какая из капель придет к финишу первой. Левая вырывается вперед, когда Роуз говорит:  
\- Тебе нужно чаще выходить в свет.  
Дэйв так не думает, но молчит, зная, что она не видит его глаза с бездонными черными мешками за затемненными стеклами. Победу, несмотря на неожиданный сюжетный поворот ближе к концу гонки, одерживает правая капля. Трубят фанфары, играет марш, и капля благодарит родителей, родную кружку и клоунов-президентов за свое собственное достижение. Дэйв почти горд за уровень иронии, которой пропитана вся эта история. Не то, чтобы его волновала политика.  
\- Прошло уже полтора года, - продолжает говорить Роуз и, подняв чашку к черным губам, отпивает чуть-чуть. Немного помады остается на ободке, там, где ее губы коснулись стекла. - Ты едва показываешься на людях. Бросаешь девушку, за которой бегал половину своей жизни, а я узнаю об этом только спустя месяцы. Что сделала тебе Джейд, дорогой брат? Пыталась помочь и поддержать?  
У Роуз светлые волосы, бледная кожа с россыпью веснушек, как и у Дэйва. Она его близнец, и иногда Дэйв думает, что выглядел бы также, если бы не случайность в виде правильно выпавшей на его долю хромосомы. Между ними нет секретов. Не было, по крайней мере. Глагол, прошедшее время.  
\- Воу, воу, полегче, - отвечает Дэйв, связки скрежещут, заржавевшие от долгого неиспользования. - Это было обоюдное решение.  
Конечно же, она не верит. Дэйв бы сам себе не поверил.

  
  


5.  
  
ЭБ: роуз проела мне уши, мозг и скоро примется за оставшиеся части тела  
ЭБ: чем ты ее так разозлил?  
ВД: смотри эгберт просто иногда у женщин бывают такие дни когда они кровоточат между ног и треплют нервы всем вокруг  
ВД: вот поэтому сколько бы леди не пыталось поймать меня в свои сети титул миссис страйдер так и останется не востребованным  
ВД: раз и навсегда  
ВД: мое слово эгберт  
ВД: только если ты не захочешь его принять  
ЭБ: хехех какая честь дэйв!

  
  


6.  
  


«Тебе стоит чаще выходить в свет», - звучит заевшей пластинкой голос Роуз в голове, и где-то ближе к вечеру, когда чужие вещи, не спускающие с него пристальных взглядов из темноты, чуть ли не сводят его с ума, он сдается. В холодильнике до сих пор хранится только мало пригодное для употребления в пищу железо разной степени опасности, и Дэйв решает пройтись до какого-нибудь кафе. Тем более, когда он в последний раз ел? Вчера? Он не помнит.  
Дэйв натягивает красную толстовку, накидывает на плечи куртку, зашнуровывает кеды и выходит на улицу, тут же промочив ноги в ручье, бегущем по тротуару. Планы стремительно меняются, и когда он ищет укрытие, к остановке подходит автобус.  
Дождь барабанит в диссонансе по оконному стеклу, машины разъезжают по венецианским каналам, которыми стали дороги. Нью-Йорк топит, сообщает приятным голосом улыбающаяся дикторша с CNN, а Дэйв закрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку автобусного сиденья, поправляет на носу очки, из-за которых почти ничего не видит, потому что все это — ложь.  
Как и гребанные выборы 20**.  
Как и смешные рожицы на коробках с выпечкой, заполонившей рынок.  
Как и понимающая улыбка на накрашенных ядовито-черным губах.  
Все ложь.  
Кровью расписанные стены, отрубленная голова в темной луже, неподвижное обмякшее тело в грязной домашней футболке и неприязненные взгляды копов, единой картинкой навсегда отпечатавшиеся на внутренней стороне его век, - вот, что правда.  
Единственная правда в этом гребанном океане лжи.

  
  


7.  
  
ЭБ: уроборос, да?  
ЭБ: и это как-то связано с идеей реинкарнации?  
ВД: два слова эгберт  
ВД: первое окей  
ЭБ: ладно, ладно!  
ЭБ: *загуглил  
ЭБ: то есть ты думаешь, что он переродился в новом теле? потому что этот некий змеиный божественный голос в его голове избрал его для этого?  
ЭБ: звучит как что-то, что понравилось бы роуз  
ЭБ: вау  
ЭБ: тогда он должен быть возраста джейка сейчас!  
ЭБ: представь его выплевывающего весь свой завтрак на слюнявчик и пускающего пузыри из соплей  
ЭБ: и ломающего детские стульчики  
ЭБ: спящего с игрушечными пистолетиками  
ЭБ: серьезно  
ЭБ: джейк их просто из рук не выпускает  
ЭБ: орет страшно каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь хочет их у него отобрать!  
ЭБ: маленькие дети просто невыносимы  
ЭБ: ауу, дээээээээйв!  
ВД: должен сказать тебе спасибо бро  
ЭБ: ?  
ВД: за мой взорванный ненужными картинками мозг  
ЭБ: брось, тебе это нравится! :В  
  
Перед экраном лэптопа Дэйв улыбается — впервые за... наверное, целую вечность.  
  
ВД: нет

  
  


8.  
  


\- Я заметила, что в последнее время ты сильно сблизился с Джоном, - говорит Роуз. - Я считаю это прогрессом. Три года прошло.  
\- Снова за свое, - констатирует Дэйв. - Оставь психоанализ для персонажей своего фикшена о волшебниках. Им это нужно.  
\- О, не беспокойся об этом. Моего психоанализа хватит на всех. И на Джона тоже.  
\- У меня есть возможность уболтать тебя своими феерическими и невероятно сложными по конструкции метафорами и увести от этой темы?  
\- Конечно, нет.  
\- Я должен был спросить.  
Снова крепкий кофе, снова белая чашка с пятнами черного и коричневого, снова сахарно-сладкая улыбка на ее губах. Дэйв знает эту маску — он видел, как эта маска впервые появилась, когда их мать снова стала пить. Он поправляет собственные затемненные очки, не собираясь проводить параллели (тринадцать лет, первый подарок на день рождения, полученный им в жизни, не прошенные, ненужные чувства, мешающие дышать, маска, ставшая второй натурой).  
\- И когда ты собирался рассказать мне?  
\- Никогда. О чем именно?  
\- О том, что ты воссоединился с объектом своей невероятной детской влюбленности? Или о том, что вы оба замыслили кое-что крайне опасное и не пригласили меня? Джон, к слову, все мне рассказал.  
\- А. Так ты об этом.  
\- Есть что-то еще?  
\- Нет. Ты в общем-то сказала все, что можно сказать по этому делу.  
\- Иногда я ненавижу вас, парней. Считаете себя самыми умными, но в итоге оказываетесь совершенно беспомощными.  
\- Говорит лесба.  
\- Определенно. И кстати, моя невеста передавала тебе привет.  
\- Передай Канайе мой.  
\- Обязательно. Так как далеко зашли ваши исследования?  
И снова у него пересыхает в горле. Дэйв хрипло отвечает:  
\- Не очень далеко. Но ты и сама знаешь, если Джон тебе рассказал.  
Роуз смотрит на него — ее глаза мягко блестят, как и его под стеклами очков. Он был таким идиотом, что не доверял ей.  
\- Как я и сказала, совершенно беспомощны, - улыбается она, и эта улыбка уже не маска.  
Иногда Дэйв не знает, почему он такой идиот.  
\- Так когда ты ему расскажешь? - спрашивает Роуз, возвращаясь к обычному тону, и Дэйв чувствует себя ублюдком, отвечая:  
\- Никогда.

  
  


0.  
  
**(давным-давно в прошлом, но не слишком).**  
ЭБ: ohFUCKKKKKKK.jpg  
ВД: что это  
ВД: зачем это  
ЭБ: низачем, дэйв. мне просто захотелось отправить тебе фото двух целующихся парней, потому что я влюблен в тебя и мне нужно протестировать воды!  
ВД: хорошая попытка эгдерп  
ВД: но ты только что лишил меня зрения с утра  
ВД: такое не прощается  
ВД: прости детка но у нас ничего не выйдет  
ВД: я знаю это больно но лучше испытать боль сейчас чем после нескольких лет потраченного времени когда я буду приходить домой поздно с работы воняя чужими духами и алкоголем  
ВД: а ты притворяться что не видишь длинных светлых волос на моем костюме  
ВД: кстати не знаешь почему это всегда светлый волос?  
ВД: неужели у блондинок они так сильно выпадают?  
ЭБ: не знаю. иногда волос бывает рыжий, и вообще это довольно естественный процесс у людей всех цветов волос, не вижу здесь никакой связи.  
ВД: в любом случае  
ВД: однажды я приведу домой беременную 16летнюю девчонку и ты соберешь вещи и уедешь к матери плача и жалея о потерянных годах и красоте  
ВД: никто не ведется на обвисшие сиськи джон  
ВД: подумай об этом и тебе станет легче  
ЭБ: я обязательно подумаю об этом позже.  
ЭБ: ты такой придурок, дэйв, тебе это когда-нибудь говорили?  
ВД: о  
ВД: синдром брошенной бывшей  
ВД: быстро  
ЭБ: даже не думай диагностировать меня этой глупой придуманной болезнью!  
ВД: поздно эгдерп  
ВД: уже  
ЭБ: в любом случае, это была просто шутка! и я уже жалею о том, что пошутил ее.  
ЭБ: просто  
ЭБ: они же оба мужчины! и они выглядят так мужественно, что не возникает сомнений в их натуральной ориентации!  
ВД: не возникает сомнений?  
ЭБ: аргх!  
ЭБ: можешь ты не придираться к словам?  
ВД: не могу чел  
ВД: тем более когда сама ситуация в которой ты отправляешь мне такого содержания картинки не может не вызывать вопросы  
ЭБ: я не гей, дэйв! эти вещи кажутся мне отвратительными!  
ЭБ: эй, дэйв, ты здесь?  
ВД: я знаю детка  
ВД: это тяжело когда тебя бросают  
ВД: но ты справишься  
ЭБ: о боже.

  
  


9.  
  


Город тонет в воде, а маленькие эфиопские дети где-то на окраинах цивилизованного мира умирают от ее недостатка. Мир жесток и несправедлив. Дерьмо случается. Смерть случается. Дэйв понимает это.  
Но это не значит, что он может принять эту одну-единственную смерть.  
Он открывает файл с флешки, которую передала ему Роуз в их последнюю встречу. Листает списки трудов и работ, древних, как пирамиды майя, утерянных и найденных, возможно существующих и хранящихся в музеях. Список летит перед глазами, ему не видно конца.  
Теперь у него есть работа, которую нужно сделать.  
Быть парнем на миссии все-таки легче.

  
  


10.  
  
ВД: чел у меня к тебе предложение  
ЭБ: ?  
ВД: \встаю на одно колено  
ВД: хочешь ли ты джон эгберт ограбить со мной музей?  
ЭБ: что?????

  
  


11.  
  
ТТ: Таким образом, не вижу смысла в том, чтобы сравнивать речные цивилизации Древнего Востока, цивилизацию Майя и гипотетические государства континента Му только по одному этому признаку.  
ТТ: Тем более, что особенной пользы от этого не будет, даже если наш разум переживет это сравнение. 

  


Дэйв хмыкает, собираясь было напечатать ответ, другой рукой поворачивая ключ в двери, когда обнаруживает, что ключ не двигается дальше, а дверь открыта. 

  


ВД: блядь  
ВД: кажется у меня завелись воры  
ВД: или вор  
ВД: поговорим позже  
**–- виниловыйДемиург [ВД] сейчас неактивный кореш! --**  
ТТ: Будь осторожен.  
ТТ: Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что ты вне опасности.  
ТТ: :)  
ТТ: Нет, забудь, это было тупо.

  


Засунув телефон в карман толстовки, Дэйв проходит внутрь, тихо, осторожно. Его руки дрожат, как у алкаша с четырехсотлетним стажем, хотя он не отдает себе в этом отчета. Картины крови на полу всплывают на уме сами собой: тогда тоже была незапертая дверь, незнакомцы в квартире... Но никого не оказывается ни в большой комнате, ни в ванной. Дэйв едва не наступает на сюрикен, валяющийся на выходе, когда начинает играть музыка. Дэйв на секунду входит в ступор. Какой вор будет играть на синтезаторе в доме, который собирается ограбить? Никакой.  
Потому что это не вор.  
Дэйв замирает в проеме дверей своей комнаты, не в силах сдвинуться с места или издать звук, чтобы объявить свое присутствие. Бледные проворные пальцы летают над клавишами, скользят там, где нужно, создавая гармонию чистого классического звука. Чувства — ровный спокойный океан, разливающийся внутри, - вдруг заполняют Дэйва, и что-то натянутое, резкое, сильное подступает к горлу, душит так, что дышать становится невозможно.  
Джон улыбается ему, подняв взгляд, завершая мелодию последним длящимся аккордом. Его волосы растрепаны, будто он попал под сильный ветер по дороге (как и всегда). Его глаза — чистого синего оттенка, и Дэйв — он ненавидит думать об этом, сколько можно быть шаблонной сучкой в течке? — тонет в них, забыв про себя.  
\- Привет! Роуз… эм, дала мне ключи. Ничего же? - говорит Джон, и от одного взгляда на него (рядом, прямо в его комнате) Дэйву почти физически больно. Возможно, он звучит потерянно — все слишком внезапно (до этого только расстояние между Вашингтоном и Нью-Йорком было его спасением) — когда, прочистив горло, говорит в ответ:  
\- Нет, все путем. 

  


11.  
  
ВД: ненавижу тебя  
ТТ: Хаха.

  


12.  
  


Они не грабят музей. Только фотографируют пару пергаментов из подсобки, где складывают работы на реставрацию.  
\- Это называется взломом и мошенничеством, - говорит Джон, когда они проникают внутрь, пользуясь поддельными удостоверениями и формами сантехников (купленными в специальном магазине, правда).  
У него улыбка до ушей.  
\- Ты сам на это подписался, Ник. Я думал, за этим ты и приехал. Бросил свой магазин на руки лесбийской коммуны и приехал, чтобы совершить преступление на пару со мной, стать чем-то вроде «мужей по ограблению», и пусть Бог тебя проклянет, если ты не скажешь после, что это было прекрасно. Я скину тебя и себя с утеса, вот что. Знай свою гребанную судьбу и благодари меня, что не нужно ждать трех сезонов, чтобы узнать это, - бормочет Дэйв ему в ответ, скрывая лицо без очков под козырьком форменной кепки. Их шаги эхом отдаются по пустым широким коридорам галереи.  
Бейдж Джона, на который никто не смотрит, гласит: «НИК КЕЙДЖ».  
\- Зачем ждать, я и сейчас могу это сказать. Это прекрасно, - все еще улыбается Джон, но сейчас он чуть ли не хихикает, - Триша.  
На бейдже Дэйва значится «ТРИША ПО», надпись, добытая кровью, слезами, потом и двумя днями непрерывного выноса мозга от самого истового шутника округа Колумбия.  
И Дэйв ничего не может поделать. Уголок губ сам ползет наверх (впервые за три последних года). 

  
  


13.  
  
СВ: я не могу поверить, что вы действительно это сделали!!! :000000  
ЭБ: но мы это сделали!  
ЭБ: на самом деле, все оказалось гораздо скучнее, чем я думал. в фильмах такие моменты приукрашивают.  
СВ: хахаха  
СВ: джон  
ЭБ: что?  
СВ: боже, это так тупооо  
СВ: аргх  
СВ: как он?  
ЭБ: он справляется. я стараюсь делать все, что в моих силах, джейд.  
СВ: вот только не надо снова, ладно??  
СВ: я понимаю, что поступила ужасно  
СВ: просто  
СВ: ты не поймешь!!  
ЭБ: эй, я ничего не имел в виду такого!  
ЭБ: что я не пойму?  
СВ: он  
СВ: он идиот!!!  
ЭБ: хех, ничего, чего бы я не знал :в  
СВ: нет, он не в этом смысле идиот, хотя и в этом тоже!  
СВ: как бы сказать?  
СВ: дэйв может показаться крутым парнем, сначала, на первый, первый, первый взгляд какого-нибудь слепого сумасшедшего человека  
ЭБ: хаха, это да  
СВ: но эта его одержимость идеей того, что его бро жив, просто реинкарнировался где-то еще  
СВ: я знаю, что вы с роуз верите в это  
СВ: но я не могу!  
СВ: это против науки и научного знания вообще!  
СВ: и я говорю это как ученый-исследователь со степенью в астрофизике!  
СВ: и к тому же сейчас, оглядываясь на наше с ним прошлое, я не совсем уверена в том, что он вообще хоть что-то чувствовал ко мне.  
СВ: если честно, то в детстве я некоторое время думала, что он влюблен в тебя.  
ЭБ: что  
СВ: он конечно говорит, что не гомосексуал, но знаешь, он никогда не отвечает на вопрос прямо!  
СВ: ты же знаешь его! делает каменное лицо и начинает нести бред!!  
СВ: аргх  
СВ: прости, джон  
СВ: я  
СВ: я думала, что я пережила все это, не хотела взрываться вот так >:(  
СВ: я думаю, мне нужно немного успокоиться  
**\- садоваяВедьма [СВ] закончил(а) доставать эктоБиолог [ЭБ] в 22:03 –**  
ЭБ: …  
ЭБ: мне  
ЭБ: ...  
ЭБ: думаю, мне нужно подумать

  
  


14.  
  


Дэйв открывает глаза, и его встречает полумрак и ставшая непривычной за последние несколько недель тишина. Очки, в которых он засыпал, находятся на краю заваленного вещами стола, по соседству с его старыми детскими ироничными селфи и мятыми распечатками чернового перевода с латыни, полученного от одного доверенного контакта из сети. Он решает не надевать их — переносица болит, стоит ему только подумать о том, чтобы вернуть на место их вес. Бывший таким знакомым звук звенящей, мертвой тишины, когда даже на улице заткнулись все ночные водилы, а за стеной успокоились соседи, давит на виски.  
Сердце Дэйва на секунду леденеет.  
Джон обнаруживается в большой комнате, мягкий свет пары огрызков свечей озаряет его фигуру на полу с ноутбуком на коленях, золотит кожу, сияет парой крохотных огоньков в его глазах за прозрачными стеклами прямоугольных очков.  
(живойчтобегочтобегочтобегоживойживойживой)  
Никаких темных луж на паркете. Никаких людей. Никаких внутренностей. Никаких голов и замерзшего взгляда двух мертвых глаз.  
\- Что... - начинает было Джон, но обрывает себя.  
Дэйв начинает смеяться — это выше его сил. И, может быть, плакать — он не знает. Он обнаруживает себя только много позже, в сильных объятиях, и невразумительно-оптимистичный шепот касается его уха.  
\- Тише, Дэйв, тише... я здесь, Дэйв, он жив, Дэйв, он жив, я жив, я здесь... я здесь... я здесь... тише, тише...  
Дэйв приходит в себя внезапно, залезает в доспехи защит, строившихся годами (запах отцовского крема для бритья, уличной свежести и чего-то еще, что присуще только Джону: Дэйв никогда не признается, что ему до ужаса нравится это смешение), интересуется, почти иронично:  
Что ты делаешь, Эгберт?  
\- Успокаиваю одного психа, перепугавшегося из-за ерунды? - отзывается Джон, не отпуская его из объятий. - У нас ушел свет. Знал, что ты ребенок, но не настолько же, чтобы бояться темноты.  
Дэйв говорит, не ожидая этого сам от себя. Он (разомлел в объятьях Джона) расслабился, вот в чем причина. Потерял концентрацию.  
Он говорит:  
\- В четыре я боялся. Бро считал, что я должен быть мужчиной, а мужчины не боятся темноты. Даже если ебанный мужчина ребенок четырех лет. Он прикалывался, оставлял меня одного в квартире на ночь с выключенным светом, запирал в темном туалете. Но однажды... однажды я действительно сорвался. И... он качал меня на руках, пока я не заснул, при этом выглядел как идиот, который не знает, куда что деть. Стопудово, даже это он просто случайно увидел где-то по телеку и после повторил со мной. Я идиот, да, Джон? Идиот, если думаю, что он действительно где-то там? Что пытаюсь найти его, несмотря на то что он был самым хреновым опекуном из всех, что могли бы быть?  
\- Ну, - тянет Джон. Его смех мягкий, теплый. - По крайней мере, он не был каким-нибудь огромным подводным тентаклевидным монстром, способным уничтожить всю нашу расу.  
Дэйв смеется в ответ — смешок ржавый, ненастоящий.  
\- Знаешь что, - внезапно предлагает Джон. - Я знаю, что тебе нужно.  
Он поднимается и тянет Дэйва за собой, устанавливает его кое-как на ногах и, достав из заднего кармана смартфон, что-то быстро листает на экране. Дэйву не хочется говорить. Он все сказал. Все, что было (можно) важно, он сказал.  
Он вспоминает мельком о тех днях одиночества, после... события. До того, как он открылся Джону. До того, как он открылся Роуз. Лучше ли сейчас? Он не знает.  
Смартфон Джона разражается звуками, гармоничными и плавными, заполняющими пустоту его квартиры. Это вальс, думает Дэйв, фортепьяно. Что может быть ироничнее, чем призванный поднять его настроение медленный танец с лучшим другом в ночной тишине, посреди квартиры, которую они делят на двоих, после внезапной истерики одного, в полумраке, разогнанном лишь огоньками зажженных свеч?  
Ничего (только если ты не влюблен в него всю свою жизнь).

  
  


15.  
  
ЭБ: я не знаю, что делать, роуз. будет лучше, если я просто перестану об этом думать? будет ли лучше, если я признаюсь?  
ЭБ: я не могу перестать об этом думать.  
ЭБ: я пытался!  
ЭБ: не помогает!  
ЭБ: и чем больше я об этом думаю, тем сильнее осознаю, что так было всегда, а я... я... был таким идиотом!  
ЭБ: и заявлял с такой уверенностью о том, о чем совершенно не имел понятия  
ЭБ: и эти чувства, их слишком много, я даже не знал, что могу испытывать такое вообще  
ЭБ: это... слишком. я не знаю, что делать  
ЭБ: он должен гордиться, что поставил меня в такой эмоциональный тупик, из которого я не могу выбраться сам.  
ЭБ: это полный бардак, роуз.  
ЭБ: помоги.  
ТТ: Вот что я хочу тебе посоветовать, Джон, как скоро мой совет будет принят или не принят к сведению. Это уже тебе решать.  
ТТ: Мой брат удивителен по своей природе. Не встречала больше ни одного человека, столь сильно привязывающегося к людям и со столь же сильным стремлением пытающегося это скрыть.  
ТТ: Он «та еще заноза в заднице», выражаясь на просторечном.  
ТТ: Иногда мне самой трудно его понять, а я как его близнец знакома с ним всю свою жизнь.  
ЭБ: хех  
ТТ: Потеря Бро подорвала его психологическое состояние. Я не могу постоянно быть с ним, и, если честно, сильно оплошала в первые годы после его утраты, замкнувшись только на своих собственных чувствах.  
ТТ: Я хочу исправить это настолько, насколько смогу.  
ТТ: Так что, Джон, вот мой совет.  
ТТ: Будь с ним честен насчет всего, от своих чувств до намерений. Это самый легкий путь достичь с ним какого-либо взаимопонимания.  
ЭБ: спасибо, роуз.  
ТТ: Пожалуйста.  
ТТ: И знаешь что, Джон?  
ЭБ: что  
ТТ: Если ты причинишь ему боль, я воткну свои вязальные спицы тебе в глаза. Просто знай это, Джон.  
ЭБ: ... 

  
  


16.  
  


Запакованные вещи у входа смотрятся инородно. Джон говорит, что уезжает ненадолго, но Дэйв ему не верит.  
Джейку Инглишу четыре года, у него большие зеленые глаза, непослушные темные волосы, короткие шорты, коленки с ссадинами, игрушечные пистолеты в обеих ладошках, шило в заднице и лицо, до неприличия напоминающее Джона в этом возрасте. Еще у Джейка Инглиша есть воображаемый друг, который строит роботов, мешает ему болтать с девчонками и о котором Джейк постоянно говорит Джону по скайпу.  
Четыре года — время для детства, думает Дэйв, пока запакованные вещи и не думают пропадать под его взглядом.  
В четыре года можно иметь воображаемого друга. Если ты не урожденный Страйдер, конечно.  
Дело в том, что два месяца назад воображаемый друг пропал. Джейк заболел.  
Дэйв помнит, как тихо ребенок себя вел, плоский рисунок отчаяния и одиночества на экране ноутбука: «Он говорил, что он со мной ненадолго. Он говорил, что болен и что скоро выздоровеет и ему придется уйти. Я не плакал, когда он просто взял и не пришел на наше место. Он же выздоровел. Он теперь в порядке! Я не плакал, деда, честно!.. Ис-искатели приключений не плачут!».  
Джейк любит своих двоюродных бабулю и дедулю, которыми внезапными запутанными кровно-родственными путями оказались Джейд и Джон, и его родители считают, что они помогут ребенку восстановиться.  
«Алло? Да, вы дозвонились до службы спасения маленьких спиногрызов. Сейчас же выезжаем!»  
\- О, хватит ворчать, Дэйв! - бросает Джон в сотый раз за утро. Он не выглядит отдохнувшим за ночь, будто что-то варится в его голове, что-то тяжелое, что-то важное, что-то, о чем Дэйву хотелось бы знать.  
Он не спрашивает.  
Он буравит чемодан и две сумки около входа взглядом, надеясь, что Бро просто случайно прогуливался девятнадцать лет назад по кукурузному полю, поймал катаной метеорит и решил растить вывалившегося из него инопланетного младенца. Что однажды окажется, что он, Дэйв, на самом деле родился на далекой планете Криптон и что его взгляд способен поджигать. Охваченный сей надеждой, Дэйв вдруг чувствует кожей другой пристальный взгляд.  
Джон хлебает остывший черный кофе, без сахара, и смотрит на него поверх кружки, прислонившись к дверному косяку ванной. Под глазами у него едва видные темные синяки, и Дэйв с запозданием вспоминает, что не надел очки. Затем Джон просто выдыхает: «Нахрен все», подходит в один шаг и одним слитным движением впивается Дэйву в губы. И время внезапно перестает существовать, когда Дэйв ему отвечает.

  
  


17.  
  
ЭБ: так это  
ЭБ: вау  
ЭБ: все это время?  
ВД: всегда  
ЭБ: цитата из гарри поттера? в такой момент?  
ВД: что поделать присутствие в городе одержимой волшебниками сестры дурно на меня влияет  
ВД: кто-то мог бы сказать что я мог бы быть дурным влиянием для нее но у нас все не так  
ВД: она злой близнец  
ВД: это она  
ВД: а я белый и пушистый близнец попавший в ее грязные повернутые на странном фетише с волшебниками сети  
ВД: как-то она даже пыталась показать мне все прелести темной стороны силы но я отказался  
ВД: теперь боюсь засыпать по ночам без ножа под подушкой сменил замки на входных дверях и дрожу от каждой шевельнувшейся тени потому что женщины скажу тебе как бро это зло  
ВД: и лучше бы тебе ответить джон поскорее потому что этот монолог может завести меня дальше во фрейдистские дебри а ни тебе ни мне там лучше не бывать если мы не хотим скончаться медленной и мучительной смертью от неловкости  
ЭБ: я  
ЭБ: даже не знаю что сказать  
ВД: и когда это тебя останавливало  
ВД: когда это кого-нибудь останавливало  
ВД: тогда утром тебя это не останавливало  
ВД: не заметил чтобы тебя чтолибо останавливало  
ВД: на самом деле ты удивил меня своей развязностью эгдерп  
ВД: или эгдерт?  
ВД: эгперв вот что  
ЭБ: дэээээйв  
ЭБ: меня сейчас?  
ЭБ: но  
ЭБ: черт джейд  
ВД: а  
ВД: да  
ЭБ: «а да», дэйв?  
ЭБ: ты был влюблен в меня и встречался с моей сестрой все это время!! боже!!! и ты говоришь «а да», будто только что об этом вспомнил!  
ВД: мы расстались  
ВД: и это было обоюдное решение  
ЭБ: так и не узнал от тебя почему, кстати.  
ЭБ: почему?  
ВД: она не верила мне когда я рассказывал ей о своей теории насчет перерождений змея и всей этой сатанинской херне  
ВД: но ты вероятно не знаешь  
ВД: я был буквально одержим этими идеями сначала. ты бы тоже вряд ли смог меня вытерпеть. каждое второе слово что я говорил было о нем. не удивлюсь что я и во сне что-то бормотал на эту тему  
ВД: просто после его смерти я чувствовал себя пустым понимаешь?  
ВД: будто потерял что-то важное и это пустое место болит не давая жить нормально  
ВД: в конце концов он мой брат семья и прочая херня мысль о потере которой мешает спать спокойно  
ВД: эти идеи помогали мне оставаться на плаву  
ВД: давали надежду мелкую и едва реальную но это лучше чем ничего  
ВД: и мне становилось лучше хотя все это звучало полнейшим бредом  
ВД: в один момент она не стала слушать дальше назвала все чушью а меня самого психом и вышла хлопнув дверью  
ВД: так сильно что по стене пошла трещина только представь чувак  
ЭБ: звучит похоже на нее  
ВД: ага  
ВД: не думай что ты в чем-то виноват  
ВД: ни в коем случае  
ВД: я любил ее джон  
ВД: может не так сильно как она того заслуживала  
ВД: просто мало кто может вынести меня и мою съехавшую крышу. в смысле я знаю что я не самый лучший человек и возможно не так сильно волнуюсь о других людях как стоило бы хорошему парню  
ЭБ: знаешь что дэйв? заткнись!  
ЭБ: ты лучшее что когдалибо случалось в моей жизни, ясно? и я не позволю никому называть тебя дерьмом, даже тебе самому!  
ЭБ: тогда утром я жалею, что не поцеловал тебя раньше  
ЭБ: мб, мы бы успели сделать больше, чем просто отдрочить друг другу, за то время что осталось до отлета  
ЭБ: и  
ВД: шшшшшш  
ЭБ: что  
ВД: оставь это до следующего раза  
ЭБ: идиот.  
ЭБ: <3 

  


18.  
  


Рокси отпивает из бокала. Ее взгляд прикован к картине, где холодными кольцами вокруг нагих тел свертывается змей, она ищет смысл в его отсутствии. Дэйв старается на отвратительно-пошлую картину не смотреть, что весьма сложно, так как выставка посвящена именно ей.  
\- Знаешь, что он как-то мне сказал? - говорит Рокси. У его кузины заплетается язык, удлиняются паузы между словами. Это ее восьмой бокал за вечер.  
Дэйв знает, она любила его.  
\- Что не верит в смерть.  
В ее голосе — дрожь, застывший взгляд — на картине (его картине), а по щеке стекает слеза. Одна, красивой голливудской дорожкой.  
\- Такой... дурак, - продолжает она сдавленно, и Дэйв хочет было открыть рот, чтобы сказать ей, но Рокси продолжает, чуть более трезво, обернувшись к нему: - И ты дурак, Дэйви. Джейни мне все рассказала. Про твои теории о... нем. И что ты и Джона привлек к делу. Я знаю, это больно, Дэйв. Больно, очень больно. Но эту боль нужно прожить, понимаешь? Потому что он мертв, Дэйв. Мертв уже пять лет. Мертв...  
Она плачет, склонив голову, под картиной, смысл которой не дошел до нее, ее плечи трясутся беззвучно. Она так пьяна. Она смирилась.  
Она не поймет.  
Но это, думает Дэйв, неловко кладя ладонь ей на плечо, совсем неважно. 

  
  


19.  
  
ЭБ: один сыщик из детройта передает, что натолкнулся на след, ведущий к какому-то загородному приюту. но это вполне может оказаться уткой.  
ЭБ: еще я бегло просмотрел тот фолиант, о котором говорила роуз, и могу сказать, что твоя теория подтверждается.  
ЭБ: змей выбирает человека, подчиняет себе его разум и заставляет принести самого себя ему в жертву, чтобы иметь возможность появиться в нашем мире.  
ЭБ: но эта часть описана непонятно, вроде как змей уже появился в нашем мире, до непосредственно самого момента жертвоприношения.  
ЭБ: и почему-то из-за него же, но это неважно.  
ЭБ: для жертвоприношения змею нужны прозрачная сфера, треугольные осколки стекла, связанные черными конскими волосами, избранный человек и еще что-то непонятное, вроде «половины гамзи»  
ЭБ: «гамзи»  
ЭБ: что это вообще такое?  
ЭБ: какой-то фрукт? древняя мера веса?  
ЭБ: точно не имя  
ЭБ: как кого-либо вообще можно назвать «гамзи»? звучит больше, чем странно!  
ЭБ: с обстоятельствами смерти твоего брата описание ритуала совпадает  
ВД: ок  
ВД: о реинкарнации избранного что-то есть  
ЭБ: да! он возродится сразу же как только душа покинет тело и найдет другое, потому что с ритуалом связана именно смерть, а не продажа души или дарение себя богу для поглощения.  
ЭБ: лучшая новость за несколько лет!  
ВД: отлично  
ВД: передай спасибо своей горячей кузине за фолиант  
ЭБ: уже.  
ЭБ: без джейн мы бы никогда не получили эту книгу и не смогли бы оплатить частных сыщиков. я бы и не подумал ее не отблагодарить.  
ЭБ: к тому же, считай, нам повезло, что у меня есть родственники в совете директоров крупной бизнес империи, любящие детективные истории! сэкономило нам еще несколько десятков лет работы, хотя и пришлось лететь через полстраны, чтобы встретиться с продавцом!  
ЭБ: и блабла, я помню, что я говорил о бетти крокер  
ЭБ: просто  
ЭБ: деньги!  
ВД: а ты оказывается продажная сучка джон  
ВД: сколько  
ЭБ: столько, сколько тебе и не снилось.  
ЭБ: и да, дэйв, в этот раз я понял подтекст  
ВД: ладно давай немного отмотаем время назад. попытка номер два  
ВД: так что детка ты я вечер  
ЭБ: боже дэйв  
ВД: ты совсем не помогаешь эгдерп  
ВД: я могу делать это очень долго особенно когда у меня впереди свободный вечер а мое тело жаждет твоего и да я только что написал именно то что я написал так что подумай перед тем как написать ответ в следующий раз  
ВД: попытка номер три  
ВД: так что детка ты я вечер  
ЭБ: развратный гейский киберсекс?  
ВД: развратный гейский киберсекс  
ЭБ: ехехех  
ЭБ: боже, дэйв, ты такой придурок  
ВД: тебе нравится  
ЭБ: <3  
ВД: <3

  
  


20.  
  


След не оказывается уткой.  
Приют находится где-то далеко за городом. Его владельцев называют сатанистами, а о здании ходят жуткие легенды, одна страшнее другой. Десятилетие поисков и исследований древних трактатов, текстов и легенд, десятилетие, которое ему пришлось мириться с официальной версией о самоубийстве и психическом расстройстве, одолевшем разум его брата. Это три смены на президентском посту США, переезд из Нью-Йорка в ЛА, взлеты и падения в его карьере продюсера-тире-режиссера, деньги от которой уходили на новые исследования, многолетнее испытание терпения Джона, после долгих уговоров согласившегося бросить Вашингтон в пользу обители ангелов, и вот, результат.  
Разноцветный мяч подкатывается к его ногам по зеленой траве. Мяч вымок в утренней росе, и Дэйв с мгновение разглядывает его перед тем, как вскинуть голову и увидеть своего брата.  
\- Бр... - начинает было он, ощущая себя снова маленьким мальчиком, ожидающим новой битвы на крыше, но Бро его перебивает. Его палец указывает на мяч. Его радужка кажется почти золотой в ярком утреннем свете.  
Не Бро.  
Реинкарнация.  
\- Подай мяч, чел, - говорит светловолосый мальчик, полная копия его брата, только младше. Даже голос — его, в точности до ноты, до каждой ровной интонации, хоть еще и не сформировавшийся и не огрубевший окончательно.  
Сердце Дэйва бьется как бешеное.  
Он подбирает мяч и интересуется равнодушно:  
\- И что же мне за это будет?  
Мальчик смотрит на него, прищурив оранжевые глаза. Его лоб на правом виске пересекает едва видный шрам, и Дэйва внезапно настигает осознанием, что такого странного было в истории одного маленького потерянного мальчика годы назад. «Дух, привязанный к этому миру, чтобы возродиться, вряд ли бы ушел в свет. Он бы остался с кем-нибудь, кто ему бы понравился, до тех пор пока не найдет новое тело для возрождения», - всплывает в памяти когда-то прочитанная строчки из какой-то древней книги.  
Дэйву хочется рассмеяться во весь голос.  
Ему хочется потрепать брата по волосам и сказать, что теперь у него есть кто-то, кто будет заботиться о нем (много, много, много их) — без иронии.  
Просто потому что это правда. Как и остывшая годы спустя Джейд, нехотя присоединившаяся к их эзотерическому клубу и теперь уже просто ждущая, чтобы получить свои сто баксов, потраченные на спор, обратно (она их не получит, потому что этот след оказался настоящим, в отличие от предыдущих). Как и сука Вриска, и сумасшедшая слепая Терези, все еще помогающие время от времени им с делами, юридическими, криминальными и не очень. Как и горячая штучка Джейн, с воодушевлением следившая за их продвижением, находя время между брифингами, заседаниями совета директоров и деловыми встречами, чтобы позвонить и узнать, что нового. Как и Эридан, фрик, обожающий военную историю, римских диктаторов и спиритизм и потому знающий латынь и древнегреческий, на которых было большинство нужных им текстов, как свои родные. Как и знакомый Эридана, Соллукс Каптор, хакер, помогавший им с техникой, поиском информации и сетью сыщиков. Как и Аранея, сестра Вриски, крупный исследователь истории Древнего мира и популярная писательница бульварных романов, всегда имеющая при себе теплые слова и хороший совет. Как и братья Вантасы, один из которых всегда был рад поддержать и дать пинка по поводу и без все эти десять лет, а второй, тесно связанный с Высшими Силами, уверить, что они делают все правильно.  
Как и Рокси, которой должно стать лучше, когда она увидит его.  
Как и Джейк, который будет рад видеть, что его воображаемый друг детства оказался настоящим.  
Как и Роуз, нервная с тех самых первых вестей о возрождении змея и приюте.  
Как и Джон, ждущий их в машине во внутреннем дворе (не собирающийся никуда исчезать).  
Такая же правда, как и живой светловолосый мальчишка перед ним.  
Такая же правда, как и целая жизнь для них всех впереди.  
Мальчишка поднимает бровь:  
\- Что такое?  
\- Только подумал, - говорит Дэйв, улыбаясь и кидая ему мяч. - Теперь ведь я буду твоим Бро.

**Author's Note:**

> Для ясности:  
\- Страйдеры и Роуз переехали из Хьюстона в Нью-Йорк за несколько лет до самоубийства, чтобы Дэйву и Роуз было удобнее учиться. Роуз встретила Канайю и скоро съехала от братьев.  
\- Джон живет в пригороде Вашингтона в отцовском доме и держит семейный магазин приколов. Его отец умер, когда Джон был в школе, и ему пришлось унаследовать магазин сразу после выпуска. Джон сильно переживал его смерть.  
\- Мать Дирка, Дэйва и Роуз умерла, когда последние были детьми.  



End file.
